True Love
by avanaka
Summary: Odehrává se to v a po dílu 2x08. Co kdyby Damon a Stedan nestihli zachránit Elenu včas a Elijah jí vzal s sebou? A co kdyby Elena a Elijah k sobě začali cítit něco více než náklonost?
1. Chapter 1

Stála jsem v místnosti a čekala na upíra jménem Elijah.

Měla jsem strach a srdce mi bilo jako o závod. V rukou jsem měla papírek od Bonnie a nervózně pošlapovala.

V tom vstoupila Rose do místnosti s mužem v závěsu. Byl vysoký, hezký a elegantní. Oblečený byl v tmavém obleku. Cítila jsem z něj moc a sílu a to mi nahánělo ještě větší strach.

V mžiku stál přede mnou a prohlásil: „Člověk. To není možné," podíval se na mě, „ahoj malá."

Strachy jsem se třásla a téměř měla v očích slzy.

„Myslím, že půjdeme," řekl, „jen ještě maličkost."

Podíval se na Trevora, který měl téměř takový strach jako já.

„Omlouvám se. Svěřil jsi mi Katerinu a já zklamal," omlouval se.

„Ano. Vina padá na tebe a Rose ti pomáhala. Ale dobrá. Oba jste volní," řekl Elijah.

Vydal se ke mně a mě napadla moje poslední záchrana.

„A co ten měsiční kámen?" zeptala jsem se.

„Co víš o měsíčním kameni," pokusil se mě ovlivnit.

„Takhle to nefunguje," odporovala jsem mu.

„Jak je možné, že máš sporýš," řekl a strhl mi řetízek z krku.

Pokusila jsem se uhnout hlavou, ale chytl mi jí a donutil mě, abych se mu podívala do očí a ovlivnil mě: „Kde je měsíční kámen?"

„V kobce pod ruinami kostela."

„Kde se tam vzal?" ptal se dál.

„Je tam s Katherine."

„Dobrá. Půjdeme," dořekl to, chytil mě za loket a táhl ven z domu.

Bránila jsem se, ale nebylo mi to platný. Vyšli jsme ven, kde stálo černé a bezpochyby drahé auto, do kterého mě Elijah zatlačil.

Stále jsem svírala papírek od Bonnie, ale teď už mě Stefan a Damon zachránit nemohli.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" vytrhl mě z přemýšlení jeho hlas.

Už jsem přemýšlela, jaké jméno si vymyslet, když dodal: „Nezkoušej mi lhát. Poznám to."

„Elena Gilbert," přiznala jsem, „a vy?"

„Rose se mě ani nenamáhala představit?"

„Raději bych to slyšela od vás," řekla jsem už s trochou odvahy.

„Elijah Mikaelson."

Byla jsem překvapená, že se doopravdy sám představil. Většina zlých upírů, co jsem viděla, by se ani nenamáhala.

„Měla jsi na krku sporýš, takže víš o upírech," promluvil po chvíli ticha, „co kdybys mi řekla odkud?"

„Někteří moji přátelé jsou upíři."

„Jsem přesvědčen, že se k tomu váže nějaký příběh, tak to klidně můžeš vzít do detailů. Máme před sebou dlouhou cestu."

Když jsem nic neříkala, dodal: „Dokud budeš poslouchat, nic se ti nestane."

„Moji přátelé mě budou hledat, takže je nezabijte a řeknu vám cokoliv, co budete chtít vědět," řekla jsem.

„Dobrá. Máš mé slovo, že pokud budeš dělat, co ti řeknu, nezabiju tvé přátele," řekl Elijah.

Byla jsem překvapená. Nečekala jsem, že na to přistoupí.

Když jsem si prohlížela okolní krajinu, začala jsem vyprávět.

Řekla jsem mu, jak mi zemřeli rodiče, jak se do Mystic Falls přistěhovali Stefan a Damon a skončila jsem až tím, jak se pokusili zabít Katherine a jak mě Rose s Trevorem unesli.

Za celou tu dobu jen poslouchal a mlčel.

Když jsem domluvila, zeptal se: „Takže Katerina je v Mystic Falls?"

„Ano. Kam to vlastně jedeme?"

„Do New Yorku."


	2. Chapter 2

Dívala jsem se zaraženě. Nečekala jsem, že pojedeme tak daleko, ale možná je to tak lepší. Jeli jsme už dvě hodiny a já si uvědomila, že jsem od včerejšího večera nejedla. Když jsem nad tím přemýšlela, zakručelo mi v břiše a Elijah poznamenal: „Omlouvám se. Zapomněl jsem na lidské potřeby. Někde zastavím."

„Ne. To je v pořádku," řekla jsem a on se na mě zkoumavě podíval.

„Jsi špatná lhářka," dodal.

Po půl hodině jsme zastavili v malém městečku, kde byla hezky vypadající restaurace. Omítka už opadala, ale bylo to tam i tak docela hezké a řekla bych romantické.

Vystoupili jsme z auta a vydali se ke dveřím. Když jsme vstoupili, všimla jsem si, že se na nás hodně lidí otočilo. Bylo mi to nepříjemné. Šli jsme ke stolu pro dva a Elijah mi jako pravý gentleman odsunul židli a posadil se naproti mně. Příšla k nám servírka a zírala na mě. V tom jsem si uvědomila, že mám tričko od krve.

„Stalo se vám něco?" zeptala se mě.

„Ne. Jen jsem se něčím polila," odpověděla jsem.  
„Dobrá. Dáte si něco?"

Elijah se na mě podíval a já poznala, že si mám objednat.

„Colu, prosím," řekla jsem.

„Kafe," řekl Elijah, „ a jídelní lístek."

„Samozřejmě," poznamenala servírka a odešla.

„Po cestě sem jste se ptal na mě. Řekla bych, že je fér, abyste mi také na něco odpověděl, nemyslíte?" zeptala jsem se a snažila se, aby se mi netřásl hlas. I přes tu cestu, jsem z něj měla pořád strach a cítila jsem, jak se mi roztřásli kolena, když na mě upřel pohled.

_Ale i tak má hrozně hezké hnědé oči,_ poznamenal tichý hlásek v mé mysli, který jsem hned zatlačila až na kraj svého vědomí.

„Záleží na tom, co tě zajímá a já ti buď odpovím nebo ne."

V tu chvíli přišla servírka a přinesla jídelní lístek a naše pití. Elijah posunul jídelní lístek ke mně a napil se. Pročetla jsem si jídelní lístek a objednala si pizzu.

Poté jsem prolomila ticho: „Takže se můžu ptát?"

„Ano."

V hlavě jsem měla asi tisíc otázek a zeptala se na tu první, co mě napadla: „Co vlastně znamená to Původní?"

Povzdechl si a také se zeptal: „Takže se mě nebudeš ptát, co s tebou chci dělat?"

„To bylo druhé."

„Dobrá. My Původní jsme rodina upírů. Jsme nejstarší upíři, ze kterých pocházejí všichni ostatní. Pokud jde o to, co s tebou chci dělat, tak přesněji chci, aby jen tvá přítomnost přilákala mého bratra Klause a já ho mohl zabít, všechno?"

„Proč chcete zabít svého bratra?"

„Je to složité. Zkrátka jsme se před 70 lety nepohodli a za ty roky následovaly další nedorozumění, víc vědět nepotřebuješ," řekl Elijah a já poznala, že je mu toto téma nepříjemné.

„Kolik je vám let?"

„Asi 1073 let," řekl.

Zírala jsem na něj s otevřenou pusou a zdálo se mi, že mu nad mým pohledem i zacukaly koutky.

„Vy to víte přesně?" ptala jsem se.  
„Přibližně."

To už mi na stole přistála pizza a já se do ní pustila.

„Takže, vy Původní se od ostatních upírů lišíte pouze tím, že jste byli první?" ptala jsem se mezi sousty.

„Ne," řekl vzal si taky kousek pizzy, „nevím přesně, jak to vysvětlit, ale řekl bych, že tím, že nás nepřeměnil žádný upír, nemáme tak zředěnou sílu. Jsme daleko silnější, rychlejší a máme vyvinutější smysly. Abys chápala, Původního nezabije téměř nic, slunce, oheň, ani dřevěný kůl."

„Pokud slunce Původního nezabije, tak proč mě Klaus tolik chce?"

„Další složitá otázka," povzdychl si.

„Normálně bych o tom s nikým nemluvil, ale tebe se to týká, tak ti to řeknu," zamyslel se, „Klaus není můj vlastní bratr. Máme společnou jen matku. Jeho otec byl vlkodlak," řekl Elijah a vyprávěl mi, jak Klause jeho matka zaklela a o opravdové kletbě.

Když to dovyprávěl, zeptal se: „Ještě nějaké otázky?"

Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem byla schopná odpovědět, protože měl tak příjemný hlas, který se hezky poslouchal a navíc mi v jeho přítomnosti bylo zvláštně, protože strach už pominul.

_Na co to myslím_, napomenula jsem se a nahlas řekla: „Ještě jednu. Jak jste vlastně vznikli, myslím Původní?"

„Kouzlem. Z pekla jsme opravdu nepřišli, jestli myslíš tohle Eleno," odpověděl Elijah se zvednutými koutky a já si uvědomila, že je to poprvé, co mě oslovil jménem.

„Zdá se, že už jsi dojedla, tak půjdeme," řekl, zavolal na servírku a zaplatil. Byla jsem překvapená, když ji neovlivnil, ale neřešila jsem to a zvedla se.

Vyšli jsme z restaurace a nasedli do auta. Jeli jsme asi půl hodiny, když jsem usnula.


	3. Chapter 3

Pohled Elijaha:

Jeli jsme jen chvilku, když Elena usnula. Hned jsem to poznal, protože dýchala pomaleji a klidněji. Pořád jsem se na ní musel dívat.

Byla o tolik jiná než Katerina. Ta by nikdy neobětovala sebe pro své blízké. Znal jsem Elenu chvilku a už mě uchvátila svou laskavostí a soucitem.

Přesto jsem cítil její strach. I přestože se to pokoušela v té restauraci skrýt, věděl jsem, že se jí třásla kolena a vždy, když jsem se na ní podíval uhnula pohledem.

Pomalu jsme se blížili k New Yorku a já si uvědomil, že nechci, aby ode mě byla dále než metr. Chtěl jsem cítit její dech a slyšet tlukot jejího srdce.

_Na co to myslíš_, napomenul jsem se v duchu, _před lety jsi si slíbil že už se to nebude opakovat._

Přesto se jí nedalo odolat. Byla tak překrásná, že jsem se téměř nedokázal dívat na silnici.

_Kouzlo Petrovů je tak silné, že na mě působí už po pár hodinách_, pomyslel jsem si.

Byli jsme od New Yorku už jen kousek, když zašeptala: „Elijahu."

Strnul jsem. Byl jsem přesvědčen, že spí a že si to neuvědomuje. I tak jsem byl překvapený. Když už jsem viděl mrakodrapy, rozhodl jsem se jí vzbudit.

„Eleno," řekl jsem.

Když nereagovala, tak jsem s ní lehce zatřásl a Elena se začala pomalu probouzet.

Pohled Eleny:

Když jsem usnula, zdál se mi sen, že se líbám se Stefanem. Ten se najednou začal měnit na Elijaha. Uvědomila jsem si to, ale namísto toho abych přestala, jsem ho začala líbat ještě vášnivěji a zašeptala jeho jméno.

Pak už jsemjen slyšela, jak mě volá a probudila jsem se v autě. Byla jsem zděšená z toho, co se mi zdálo, ale snažila jsem se, aby to na mě nebylo znát.

„Co se děje?" zeptala jsem se.

„Tak se rozhlédni," řekl mi Elijah a já vepředu uviděla vysoké domy, Sochu svobody a spoustu dalších věcí.

„Páni," vydechla jsem, protože jsem ještě nikdy nebyla v tak velkém městě. Elijah se na mě zvědavě podíval, ale nekomentoval to.

Zastavili jsme u jednoho hotelu. Všimla jsem si, že je pětihvězdičkový. Jak jinak. Upíři vždy žijí v přepychu.

Vystoupili jsme a Elijah mi pokynul, abych šla blízko něj. Dal klíčky obsluze, aby zaparkovali a my vešli do hotelu. Bylo to tam hodně velké a překrásné. Všechno bylo bezpochyby velice drahé.

Pro jistotu mě vzal Elijah za ruku a já málem vyjekla tím, jaké to bylo. Bylo to jako elektrická rána a po chvíli to přešlo v mravenčení. Podle toho jak ztuhl Elijah, to cítil i on.

Překonala jsem náhlý šok a s Elijahem jsme se šli k výtahu. Nastoupili jsme a on zmáčkl tlačítko s dvaadvacítkou.

Když jsme dojeli ke zmíněnému patru, tak jsme vystoupili a šli k jedněm dveřím. Elijah je otevřel a já úžasem vydechla. Bylo to tam obrovské. Jenom do obývacího pokoje by se vešlo celé dolní mého domova.

Elijah mi rukou pokynul ať jdu dál.

„Sice tu nějakou dobu žiju sám, ale takhle velké pokoje mívají většinou dvě ložnice. Vezmi si tu vpravo," řekl mi a já zakývala hlavou, že rozumím.

„Měla by ses jít osprchovat. Je z tebe cítit krev," dodal, když uviděl můj výraz, „sprcha je ve tvém pokoji. Pak sem přijď za mnou."

Vešla jsem do svého pokoje a rozhlédla jsem se.

Bylo to tam celkem prostorné. Naproti dveřím, ve kterých jsem stála, byla velká postel a po mé pravici obrovská postel, že by se do ní vešel slon. Kromě toho tu byly dvoje dveře. Otevřela jsme jedny a zjistila, že je tam záchod a umyvadlo. Ty druhé vedly ke sprše.

Vešla jsem do koupelny, svlékla se, vlezla do sprchy a zatáhla za sebou závěs. Pustila jsem na sebe vodu a přemýšlela, co se za uplynulý den stalo.

Už jsem z Elijaha neměla strach, ale nechápala jsem, proč je na mě tak hodný.

Vzpomněla jsem si na svůj sen.

_Jaké by asi bylo ho líbat ve skutečnosti, _pomyslela jsem si a vzápětí tu myšlenku zahnala.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem se sprchovala, ale když jsem vypnula vodu a odhrnula závěs, tak tam byly tepláky, tílko a mikina. Osušila jsem a oblékla. Když jsem byla hotová, šla jsem do obýváku. Když jsem vešla, Elijah seděl na pohovce a čekal na mě.

„Výborně. Zdá se, že oblečení ti sedí," pronesl s úsměvem

„Ano. Děkuju," řekla jsem a posadila se naproti němu.

Pohled Stefana:

S Damonem jsme zastavili před naším domem. Bonnie, Jeremy a Caroline na nás už čekali. Vešli jsme dovnitř a všichni se na nás vrhli. Mysleli si, že je s námi Elena, ale pravda byla jiná.

„Stefane, kde je Elena," zeptal se Jeremy.

„Přišli jsme pozdě. Elenu už někdo odvedl," řekl jsem.

Cítil jsem se strašně a měl jsem o Elenu hrozný strach. Takový jako ještě nikdy.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Caroline.

„Když jsme tam dorazili, byli tam dva upíři. Ta upírka nám řekla, že vyměnili Elenu za svou svobodu, protože kdysi pomohli Katherine utéct," pronesl jsem bolestně.

„Před kým jí pomohli utéct," zeptala se Bonnie překvapeně.

„Podle toho co nám řekli, což není moc důvěryhodné, je třeba ke zlomení té Kletby Slunce a Měsíce obětovat dvojníka a kdysi měla být obětována Katherine, ale utekla, jak jinak," řekl Damon a já dodal: „Ten, kdo chce zlomit tu kletbu je Klaus. Jeden z Původních."

„Původních?" nechápal Jeremy.

„To jsou nejstarší upíři na světě. Nikdo přesně neví, jak a kdy vznikli, ale důležité je to, že Klaus je z nich nejstarší a nejděsivější," doplnil jsem a sledoval jejich vyděšené pohledy.

„Musíš provést další kouzlo čarodějko," řekl Damon a než stihla Bonnie nějak zareagovat, řekl Jeremy: „Nemůže. Je příliš vyčerpaná z čarování. Jednou už omdlela."

Najednou jsem cítil větší prázdnotu, než jsem si myslel, že bych kdy mohl cítit.


	4. Chapter 4

„Co se mnou bude teď? Řekl jste, že chcete přilákat Klausovu pozornost. Jak?" zajímala jsem se.

„Klaus má své informátory všude a je mi jasné, že sleduje i mě. Takže když budeš prozatím se mnou, tak si nás najde sám," řekl Elijah.

„Pokud je téměř nemožné zabít Původního, jak jste řekl, tak jak chcete Klause zabít?"

„Obávám se, že to není tvoje starost," prohlásil, zvedl se a odešel.

Pár minut se nevracel a já byla nervózní. Když se vrátil nesl dva hrnečky.

Jeden mi nabídl a zeptal se: „Kafe?"

„Ano. Děkuju," řekla jsem a hrneček přijala.

Chvilku jsme byli potichu. Bylo mi to nepříjemné. Všimla jsem si, že se mě chvilkama prohlíží, i když to já jeho také.

Nikdy jsem nikoho takového nepotkala. Cítila jsem, že je mocnější než Stefan a Damon dohromady a daleko nebezpečnější. Přesto na mě byl milý.

Bylo mi jasné, že by se ke mně mohl chovat jako k odpadu a stejně by moje přítomnost Klause přilákala. Nechápala jsem to, ale pořád mi v jeho přítomnosti bylo hezky.

Nevěděla jsem, co se stalo v přízemi hotelu, ale toužila jsem sedět vedle něj, dotýkat se ho a -."

_Dost. Nad tímhle už přemýšlet nehodlám,_ přikázala jsem si.

Uvědomila jsem si, že mě dál se zájmem pozoruje a ucítila jsem, jak mi hoří tváře a rychle jsem uhla pohledem.

Napila jsem se kafe a říkala jsem si, ať přemýšlím nad Stefanem, ale vždycky, když jsem si ho vybavila, objevil se i Elijah.

_Je to strašné. Je to strašné. Je to strašné, _pořád jsem si to opakovala v hlavě, ale nebyla to pravda.

_Protože se ti to líbí,_ šeptal neuvěřitelně otravný hlásek v mé mysli.

„Eleno?" řekl a já si uvědomila, jak hezky zní mé jméno z jeho úst. Mělo to takový hezký tón a Elijah měl takový krásný hlas.

„Ano?"

„Nemáš horečku? Úplně hoříš," ptal se s obavou v hlase.

Sáhla jsem si na čelo a bylo mi jasné, že má pravdu.

„Možná si raději půjdu lehnout," řekla jsem, protože jsem si všimla, že už je celkem pozdě.

„Dobrá."

Vešla jsem do svého pokoje, položila na stolek u postele kafe, svlékla si mikinu, hodila jí na část postele a lehla si. Snažila jsem se usnout, ale podařilo se mi to až po nějaké době, protože jsem pořád musela myslet na to, co se to se mnou děje.

Když jsem se probudila, tak do pokoje svítilo slunce.

_Zase se mi zdál ten sen, _pomyslela jsem si.

Vzpomněla jsem si na něj, ale tentokrát to nezůstalo jen u líbání, jako v autě.

Protáhla jsem se a posadila se. Naproti mně byly hodiny a já málem vyjekla, když jsem si uvědomila, že je už po dvanácté.

Šla jsem do koupelny, kde jsem se opláchla a vyčistila si zuby. Když jsem se vrátila, oblékla jsem si mikinu a šla do obýváku. Na stole tam ležel papírek, na kterém bylo úhledným písmem napsáno:

**Šel jsem ven, musím si něco zařídit. Najez se a nějak se zatím zabav. Nepokoušej se o útěk!**

**Elijah**

Byla jsem překvapená, když jsem si uvědomila, že mě tu vážně nechal samotnou.

Šla jsem do kuchyně, kde jsem našla spoustu možných jídel, a vzala si lupínky s mlékem. Sice už byl čas na oběd, ale já před chvílí vstávala.

Udělala jsem si k tomu kafe a vrátila se zpět do obýváku. Jídlo s kafem jsem položila na skleněný stůl a teprve teď jsem si uvědomila, že to kafe ze včerejška už na stolku v pokoji nebylo.

_Asi ho odnesl Elijah,_ řekla jsem si. I když jsem si nemohla pomoct, ale líbila se mi představa, že za mnou Elijah byl. Ke snídani jsem si pustila televizi. Elijah přišel po několika hodinách, zatímco já jsem se stále válela na gauči a koukala na televizi.

„Jak jsi se měla?" zeptal se.

„Docela dobře. A ty?" řekla jsem a příliš pozdě si uvědomila, že jsem mu začala tykat.

„Ušlo to," prohlásil a dodal: „Jestli chceš, tak mi tykat můžeš, ale nepřeháněj to."

Další věc, kterou mě překvapil, i když už jsem je raději nepočítala. V každém případě jsem byla ráda, že je zpět, i když jsem se za to chtěla zabít.

Elijah se zatím posadil vedle mě a také začal sledovat televizi.

Byla jsem z jeho až přílišné blízkosti, nervózní, protože každý kousek mého těla mi říkal, ať jdu ještě blíž. Tou snahou se tomu bránit, jsem se začala lehce třást a Elijah si toho naneštěstí všiml.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se s obavami v hlase.

„Ne," zalhala jsem a pokusila se usmát. Hned mi bylo jasné, že mi neuvěřil. Měl totiž pravdu. Jsem strašně špatná lhářka.

„Pořád se mě bojíš, Eleno?" zajímal se.

„Ne," tentokrát jsem nelhala.

Můj strach z něj, už úplně přešel. Celou dobu našeho rozhovoru jsem se dívala na svoje boty a teď jsem si najednou zvedla pohled a podívala se do těch jeho krásných hnědých očí.

Okamžitě jsem si uvědomila, že to byla strašná chyba, protože jsem se už nedokázala ovládnout a políbila jsem ho. Už ve snu jsem cítila, jaké by to mohlo být, ale s tímhle se to nedalo srovnávat.

V tomhle okamžiku jsem i zapomněla na svou lásku ke Stefanovi, protože jsem nikdy nic takového nezažila. Ani se nedalo popsat slovy, jak to bylo krásné.

Okamžitě se začal zapojovat i Elijah. Cítila jsem, jak mě přitiskl blíže k sobě a začal mě čím dál vášnivěji líbat. Neuvědomila jsem si, co se to děje a už jsem nechala pracovat jen své tělo.

Elijah se pomalu přesunul z mých úst na krk. Sundal mi mikinu a já si zase přivlastnila jeho ústa. Rukama jsem mu vjela do vlasů a přitiskla ho k sobě ještě blíže.

Když už mi to nestačilo, začala jsem mu rozepínat košili. Elijah mi jedním pohybem sundal tílko a přesunuli jsme se na zem. Cítila jsem pod svýma rukama jeho svalnaté tělo a toužila i po něčem více. Rozepnula jsem mu pásek a sundala mu i kalhoty. Ani nevím, jak se na zemi ocitly ty moje, ale to mi bylo v té chvíli jedno.

Pomalu jsme se dostávali k tomu, po čem jsem toužila nejvíce. Přesto mě jeho doteky vzrušovali, tak jako ještě ničí. V tu chvíli, kdy došlo k vyvrcholení, jsem si uvědomila, že tohle byl pravděpodobně nejkrásnější zážitek mého života a že na to nikdy nezapomenu.

Po chvíli ten úžasný zážitek začal vyprchávat. Když už mě přestalo ovládat mé tělo a já mohla racionálně uvažovat, jsem si uvědomila, co se stalo a Elijah pravděpodobně také, protože byl neuvěřitelně překvapený a vyčerpaný si lehl vedle mě.


	5. Chapter 5

Když jsem se úplně vzpamatovala, rychle jsem se oblékla a podívala se na Elijaha. Pořád ležel na zemi a byl úplně vykolejený a opakoval si: „Tohle se nemělo stát."

„Elijahu," řekla jsem.

„Odejdi prosím," řekl potichu.

Poslechla jsem ho a odešla do svého pokoje. Byla jsem úplně zničená, protože jsem si uvědomovala, že jsem tímto zradila Stefana. Přesto se mi to líbilo. Přemýšlejíc nad tím, jaké to bylo, jsem se svalila na postel.

Pohled Elijaha:

Slyšel jsem, jak se za Elenou zavřely dveře. Pomalu jsem vstal a oblékl se. Nevěděl jsem, co si mám myslet. Byla tak krásná a já takový hlupák, že jsem znovu podlehl dívce, co má zemřít.

Šel jsem do kuchyně a vytáhl flašku whiskey, nalil si a kopnul do sebe celou skleničku, ale ani to nepomáhalo.

V tom mi začal zvonit mobil. Zvedl jsem hovor, mobil přiložil k uchu a zeptal se: „Haló?"

„Pane, Klaus byl viděn v New Yorku," oznámil mi můj informátor a mně se sevřely všechny vnitřnosti. Měl jsem strach, ale ne o sebe, nýbrž o Elenu.

Uvědomil jsem si, že nechci, aby zemřela. Poděkoval jsem a zavěsil. Vešel jsem do obýváku a zavolal: „Eleno."

Zrovna když vešla, rozrazily se dveře a dovnitř vešel můj bratr. Niklaus. Než jsem stihl jakkoliv zareagovat, přemístil se ke mně a vrazil mi dýku do srdce. Poslední, co jsem slyšel než jsem "zemřel" byl Elenin výkřik.

Pohled Eleny:

Když jsem vešla do obýváku, tak se rozrazily dveře a dovnitř vešel blonďatý muž. Byl celkem hezký, ale podle Elijahova překvapení, jsem poznala, že to je Klaus. Než jsem si čehokoliv všimla, přemístil se před Elijaha a něco do něj zabodl.

Vykřikla jsem těsně předtím, než Elijah spadl na zem. Všimla jsem si, že vypadá, jako kterýkoliv jiný mrtvý upír a z hrudi mu trčí stříbrná dýka. V tom jsem si uvědomila, že Elijah je mrtvý. Mrtvý. To slovo mi znělo v uších a já ještě nikdy necítila takovou bolest.

Bylo to jako by mi někdo vyřízl část srdce. Klaus obrátil svůj pohled ke mně, prohlížel si mě a usmíval se. V tom vešla do místnosti vysoká blondýna a zeptala se: „Vážně jsi to musel Elijahovi udělat?"

„Jistěže ano, sestřičko," odvětil Klaus.

„To je ona?" zeptala se ta blondýnka, když uviděla mě.

„Bezpochyby," řekl Klaus a zeptal se mě: „Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Elena Gilbert," odpověděla jsem mu, ale třásl se mi hlas. Nikoliv strachem, ale bolestí, jak jsem si uvědomovala.

Pořád jsem se totiž nedokázala vzpamatovat z Elijahovi smrti. Hrozně to bolelo.

„Odkud jsi?"

„Prosím, nechte mou rodinu být," prosila jsem.

Klaus i ta dívka se zdáli být překvapeni.

„Proč?" ptal se s úsměvem.

„Udělám, co si budete přát, klidně se nechám obětovat, ale neubližujte mým blízkým."

„Uvidíme," řekl a dodal: „Místo narození chci vědět, protože se zrušení kletby dá provést jen na místě narození dvojnice, tak mi odpověz."

„V Mystic Falls," řekla jsem a Klaus se zdál ještě překvapenější.

„Opravdu? Tak to je nostalgické, ale to je jedno. Rebeko vem si ji na starost."

„Proč?" ptala se.

„Protože jsem to řekl a já se musím postarat o Elijaha."

Rebekah si povzdechla, šla ke mně, vzala mě za ruku a táhla mě za sebou. Srovnala jsem s Rebekou krok, vešli jsme do výtahu a ona zmáčkla tlačítko do přízemí.

„Jsi Původní?" ptala jsem se.

„Ano," odpověděla nevrle.

„Proč jsi tak nepříjemná?" nevzdávala jsem to.

„Nestojím tu o další Katherine a co je ti vlastně do toho?"

Došlo mi, že Katherine zřejmě podvedla více lidí, než jsem si do této chvíle myslela. Když výtah zastavil, vyšli jsme a šli směrem k východu.

„Mrzí mě, jestli ti Katherine něco provedla, ale ona to dělá asi každému," řekla jsem jí.

Rebekah se okamžitě otočila a začala si mě pořádně prohlížet.

„Jak mám vědět, že nejsi stejná?" ptala se.

„To nevím, ale já ostatní nepodvádím stejně jako ona."

„Uvidíme, ale proč se pořád třeseš?" řekla a já si uvědomila, že má pravdu.

Cítila jsem se tak bolestně, že jsem se z toho třásla.

„Nevím," zalhala jsem, ale bylo mi jasné, že mi neuvěřila.

„Chceš, abych ti věřila, ale teď mi lžeš. Proč?"

„Proč Klaus zabil Elijaha?" zeptala jsem se jí s bolestí v hlase.

Bylo pro mě těžké už jen slyšet a vyslovit jeho jméno.

„Je to složité, ale ty se třeseš kvůli tomu, že je mrtvý?" zeptala se a mě znovu zabolelo u srdce, když jsem si čím dál víc uvědomovala tu krutou pravdu.

Zdálo se, že Rebekah můj názor pochopila už z toho, když jsem uhla pohledem.

„Copak tobě je jedno, že ti právě zemřel bratr?"

„Není, ale bylo by šílenství vzepřít se Nikovi."

Došlo mi, že tím Nik asi myslí Klause, ale přesto jsem nechápala, jak vydrží jen tak stát, když jí právě zemřel bratr.

„Už dost řečnění," utla to Rebekah a rozešla se k východu. Když jsme vyšli, vydala se Rebekah k velkému kamionu. Otevřela ho, vešla a pokynula mi, ať jdu za ní a zavřela za námi.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozhlédla jsem se tam a všimla jsem si, že tam jsou dvě rakve.

„Co to má být?" ptala jsem se.

„Spíše kdo. Tohle jsou naši dva další bratři. Také mrtvý," odpověděla mi Rebekah.

„Takže ty a Klaus jste jediní, kteří nejsou mrtvý?"

„Ano."

„Copak ti to vážně nevadí? Nepřežila bych, kdybych měla ztratit svého bratra," řekla jsem.

„Nemám na vybranou. Kdybych se Nikovi vzepřela, tak mě zabije taky."

V tom se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vytáhl Klaus další rakev. Nepochybovala jsem, že je v ní Elijah a znovu mě zabolelo u srdce.

„Co teď?" ptala jsem se a snažila se myslet na něco jiného.

„Pojedeme do Mystic Falls a já zlomím kletbu," odpověděl mi Klaus a pořád se usmíval.

Umístil další rakev k těm dalším a zavřel za sebou. Došel na druhou stranu kamionu, zaklepal na okénko a něco pošeptal řidiči.

Už jsem ho neposlouchala. Byla jsem hrozně vyčerpaná a pořád se mi zdálo, jako by se mi hroutil svět. Najednou se mi podlomila kolena a já omdlela.

Zdálo se mi, že jsem zpátky v lese u Mystic Falls. Rozhlížela jsem se a uviděla ho. Elijah se opíral o strom a usmíval se na mě. Došla jsem k němu, Elijah mi chytl obličej a políbil mě.

Byla jsem tak šťastná. Někdo se mnou třásl. Probudila jsem se a vyjekla: „Elijahu!"

Bohužel jsem uviděla usmívajícího se Klause a ustaranou Rebeku.

„Bohužel tě musím zklamat," poznamenal Klaus.

Odfrkla jsem si a odvrátila od něj hlavu, aby neviděl, jak se mi do očí derou slzy a všimla jsem si, že dveře jsou otevřené.

Pohled Rebeky:

Když Elena omdlela, tak jsem jí raději položila trochu ke straně. Posadila jsem se a přemýšlela. Bylo mi jasné, že Elena neví, jak dýky fungují.

Byla vážně zničená a já si byla vědoma, že se do Elijaha zamilovala, ale jejich láska nemá naději. Stejně jako když se zamilovávám já.

„Proč jsi to Elijahovi udělal? Říkal jsi, že si s ním předtím promluvíš."

„Víš jaký je. Pravděbodobně se zamiloval i do téhle dvojnice. Navíc mě před 70 lety opustil a já byl naštvaný, už když jsem ho viděl. To je normální."

_Jen u tebe,_ pomyslela jsem si, ale byla jsem zticha, přestože jsem byla naštvaná.

Navíc jsem cítila, že je Elena jiná než Katherine. Ta by si nikdy nedovolila vypadat tak slabě.

Takhle jsem přemýšlela celou cestu až do Mystic Falls, kde jsem nebyla už 1 000 let.

_Jsem zvědavá, jak to tam vypadá,_ pomyslela jsem si.

Mezitím si Nik zjistil, kde tam je volný dům. Když jsme tam dorazili, tak Nik otevřel kamion a šli jsme vzbudit Elenu. Nik s ní zatřásl a Elena vyjekla: „Elijahu."

Nebyla jsem překvapená. Jen mi Eleny bylo líto. Když nás uviděla byla zklamaná. Nik byl, jako vždy, nepříjemný. Když Elena uviděla, že je kamion otevřený, řekla jsem: „Vítej zpět v Mystic Falls."

Pohled Eleny:

Byla jsem doma. Vím, že bych měla být šťastná, ale nešlo to. Cítila jsem se mrtvá. Jako by část mě umřela. Přes všechnu tu bolest jsem vstala a šla za Klausem a Rebekou, kteří už vystoupili. Stáli jsme před velkým domem a Rebekah řekla Klausovi: „Tak půjdeme dál?"

„Ano," odpověděl jí a vešel do domu.

S Rebekou jsme šli za ním a já si to tu ani neprohlédla. Neměla jsem už na nic chuť.

„Pojď," řekla Rebekah a vedla mě po schodišti do jednoho pokoje, „klidně si můžeš lehnout."

Nezmohla jsem se ani na to, abych jí odporovala a prostě jsem si lehla.

Nevím, kdy Rebekah odešla, ale já jsem spát nemohla. Pořád jsem musela myslet na něj.


	7. Chapter 7

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem takhle ležela, když do pokoje přišla Rebekah.

„Pojď. Udělala jsem snídani," řekla mi.

Zvedla jsem se a následovala ji do kuchyně. Snídani mi dala na stůl a já si všimla, že to jsou lívance.

Rychle jsem je snědla a zeptala se: „Můžu už jít zpět?"

Rebekah mi chtěla odpovědět, ale z chodby se ozvalo: „Ne. Dneska je úplněk a já ještě nemám upíra ani vlkodlaka."

Pohled Klause:

Když Rebekah ukázala té dvojnici, Eleně, pokoj, tak se vrátila a řekla: „Vážně jsi to Elijahovi nemusel dělat."

„Ale no tak. Stejně bude brzy mrtvá, tak nezačínej s tím, jak hrozně ji musí bolet ztráta Elijaha. Vždyť ani nevíme, jestli je taková kvůli tomu, že si myslí, že je mrtvý."

„Víš co by mě opravdu zajímalo?" zeptala se mě.

Když jsem pokrčil rameny, dodala: „Jak se vlastně chceš s Elijahem usmířit až ho pustíš z rakve, když jsi mu 50 let lhal, že jsi mě, Finna a Kola shodil do oceánu a když mu znovu zabiješ někoho, koho jak sám tvrdíš miluje. Jak tě to vlastně napadlo? Je jasné, že Elena Elijaha miluje, ale jak si můžeš být jistý, že on miluje ji?"

Nejdřív jsem neodpovídal, protože jsem přemýšlel nad pravdivostí jejích slov. Bylo mi jasné, že má pravdu, Elijah mi to jen tak nezapomene, pokud vůbec.

„Znám Elijaha 1 000 let. Když Elena vešla do místnosti, tak jsem poznal ten pohled, kterým se na ni díval a pokud jde o Elijahovo odpuštění, tak tu kletbu chci zlomit už více než dlouho a teďka z toho mám ustoupit proto, že ty ses s ní spřátelila a Elijah se do ní zamiloval?"

„Neříkám ustoupit," řekla a sledovala můj nechápavý výraz, „jen jí proměnit?"

„Cože?" ptal jsem se udiveně.

Nebyl jsem si jistý jestli jsem se nepřeslechl.

„Když bude upír, tak tu pořád bude. Elijah ti snadněji odpustí a já tě nebudu dál přemlouvat."

Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, ale nakonec jsem řekl: „Uvidíme."

Odešel jsem z domu a došel do města. Viděl jsem, jak lidé chodí do baru, který má na ceduli napsáno Grill.

Vešel jsem a šel přímo k baru a objednal si bourbon. Napil jsem se, když jsem uviděl ji. U jednoho stolu seděla překrásná blonďatá dívka. I na tu dálku jsem cítil, že je to upírka.

Byla úchvatná, ale zdálo se mi, že je nešťastná. Došel jsem k ní a zeptal jsem se: „Můžu si přisednout?"

Zvedla překvapeně hlavua já se podíval do těch nejkrásnějších očí, co jsem kdy viděl. Měli překrásnou modrou barvu, jako čistá obloha.

„Samozřejmě," souhlasila, „ale kdo jste?"

„Jmenuji se Nik," představil jsem se a podal jí ruku, „ a smím já znát jméno této překrásné dívky?"

„Jsem Caroline," řekla, přijala mou ruku a na tváři se jí vykreslil krásný úsměv, který mě hned okouzlil a až omámeně jsem se posadil.

„Ještě jsem vás tu neviděla Niku. Odkud jste?" zeptala se.

„Vlastně jsem se narodil tady, ale to už je dávno," odpověděl jsem s úsměvem a dodal: „A klidně mi můžeš tykat Caroline."

„Tak dobře. Proč ses vrátil?"

„Rodinné záležitosti," řekl jsem a všiml si smutku v Carolininých očích.

„Jsi smutná Caroline? Proč?" zajímal jsem se, protože jsem nechápal, jak toto krásné stvoření může být smutné.

„Moje nejlepší kamarádka zmizela. Jmenuje se Elena Gilbert," odpověděla mi a já zkoprněl.

„To mě mrzí," zalhal jsem, „snad jí brzy najdou."

Caroline přikývla, podívala se na mobil a téměř vykřikla, když řekla: „Proboha. Už budu muset jít."

Souhlasila, zvedli jsme se a chvilku jsme se tam s Caroline dohadovali, abych mohl zaplatit i za ní.

Hádku jsem vyhrál a zaplatil.

Vyšli jsme z Grillu a vydali se k jejímu domu. Caroline mi po cestě vyprávěla o jejich triu. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie. Byla to neuvěřitelně zajímavá a všestranná dívka. Bohužel mi bylo jasné, že jakmile zjistí, kdo doopravdy jsem a k čemu potřebuji její kamarádku, bude mě nenávidět.

Když jsme došli k jejímu domu, tak jsme se rozloučili a Caroline mi dala svoje číslo.

Poté šla dovnitř a já se vydal na noční procházku po lese. Ke svému domu jsem došel až ráno a slyšel jsem Rebeku s Elenou. Vešel jsem dovnitř zrovna, když se Elena ptala: „Můžu už jít zpět?"

Namísto Rebeky jsem jí odpověděl já: „Ne. Dneska je úplněk a já ještě nemám upíra ani vlkodlaka."

„Kde je chcete vzít?" zeptala se mě roztřeseně Elena.

„Uvidíme a nevykej mi. Připadám si pak jako dědek," odpověděl jsem s úsměvem, „máš snad nějaký nápad?"

„Jen na upíra," řekla a já jí pokynu, aby pokračovala, „Katherine. Je v kryptě pod ruinami kostela. Je tam uvězněná kouzlem."

To se mi zalíbilo.

„Máš pravdu. Katherine měla být obětována už před 500 lety. Bude celkem ironické obětovat dvě dvojnice."

„Už jen vlkodlak," poznamenala Rebekah.

„Nějaký nápad Eleno?" ptal jsem se.

„Ne," zalhala.

Okamžitě jsem to poznal.

_Vždyť to já lhaní vynalezl, _pousmál jsem se v duchu.

„Pravdu," řekl jsem důrazně.

„Můj kamarád Tyler má vlkodlačí gen, ale nevím, jestli ho aktivoval. Prosím Klausi nech ho být, najdi si jiného," prosila mě.

Došlo mi, že když je to Elenin kamarád, tak i Carolinin. Samozřejmě jsem mohl místo Katherine použít Caroline a po zbytek věčnosti jí mučit, ale Caroline jsem, nejenom nechtěl, ale nejspíš ani nemohl ublížit. Fascinovala mě. Nevím proč, ale bylo to tak.

_Musím vymyslet něco jiného,_ pomyslel jsem si.

„Rebeko. Jdi mi najít nějakého vlkodlaka, sestřičko," požádal jsem.

„Mně se nechce, pošli někoho jiného," vzpírala se mi.

„No tak. Víš, o co jsi mě včera žádala."

„Půjdu se projít když nějakého ucítím, tak ti řeknu," řekla a celá uražená odešla.

Prohlédl jsem si Elenu a uvědomil si, že nevypadá moc dobře. Měla kruhy pod očima a v očích vůbec neměla život. Zajímalo mě, jestli byla vždycky taková, ale Caroline říkala, že Elena bývala taková živá, tak jsem to nechápal, ale neměl jsem čas to řešit.

„Maddoxi," zavolal jsem.

„Ano?" přišel.

„Jdeme vysvobodit Katerinu," řekl jsem a dodal: „Eleno, ať tě ani nenapadne utíkat."

S Maddoxem jsme vyšli z domu ke kryptě, kde byla Katerina.

Zevnitř jsem slyšel hlasy. Patřily Caroline, Stefanovi, Katerině a ještě někomu, koho jsem neznal. Předpokládal jsem, že jde o Damona, Stefanova bratra.

„Klaus je příliš nebezpešný," říkala zrovna Katerina a já vešel dovnitř. Když mě uviděla, tak zalapala po dechu a v očích se jí objevil hrozný strach. Ostatní se otočili a Caroline se překvapeně zeptala: „Niku?"

„Zdravím Caroline, Katerino a vy ostatní nedůležitý."

„Vy se znáte?" ptal se Damon.

„Potkali jsme se včera večer v Grillu," odpověděla mu Caroline.

„Ty jsi Klaus, že?" zajímalo Stefana.

„Ano, ale Caroline ty mi můžeš říkat Nik," řekl jsem s úsměvem.

„Takže všechno, co jsi mi včera řekl byla lež, počínaje tím, jak se jmenuješ?" už téměř křičela Caroline.

_Je vážně úžasná,_ pomyslel jsem si, ale nahlas jsem řekl: „Ne. Celé mé jméno je Niklaus. Většina upírů mi říká jen Klaus a ti co jsou moji nejbližší mi smějí říkat Nik," vysvětlil jsem, „a co se týče mého místa narození, tak já se tu vážně před 1 000 lety narodil."

Sledoval jsem jejich nevěřícné pohledy a řekl Maddoxovi: „Zruš tu bariéru."


	8. Chapter 8

Pohled Klause:

Maddox odříkal nějaké kouzlo a jeskyně se otřásla.

„Proč mě tady nenecháš?" ptala se mě Katerina, když si uvědomila, že kouzlo je zlomeno, „vždyť tu budu trpět. To přece chceš."

„Elena byla tak laskavá, že se mi vzdala sama a já umím být vstřícný k těm, kdo mi dají, to co chci. Jsem ochoten nechat jí vybrat, kdo bude kromě ní obětován," odpověděl jsem jí.

Sledoval jsem Katerinin nevěřícný pohled, když jsem uslyšel Carolinin vzlykot.

„Takže, když jsem ti včera říkala, že má kamarádka zmizela a že se jmenuje Elena, tak ses mi musel posmívat, co? Určitě sis musel užívat mou blbost. Jsi jen bezcitná zrůda!" křičela na mě Caroline.

Její slova mě ranila. Sice mi tohle řeklo už spousta lidí, ale od Caroline, to opravdu bolelo. Mrzelo mě to a nechápal jsem proč.

„Ne," řekl jsem rozhodně, „nebavil jsem se."

„Tak nám vrať Elenu," prosila mě blonďatá kráska.

„To nemůžu. Chci tu kletbu zlomit už 1 000 let," řekl jsem jí.

Moc jsem si přál, abych mohl Caroline říct, že se Eleně nic nestane, že její kamarádku nezabije, ale to jsem nemohl. A v tom jsem se rozhodl.

_Dám Eleně svou krev!_ přikázal jsem si v duchu.

Obrátil jsem svou pozornost zpět na Katerinu a přemístil jsem se před ní.

„Pojď se mnou," ovlivnil jsem jí a s Maddoxem a Katerinou v patách jsem se vydal z kobky pryč, když se přede mě přemístil ten mladý, černovlasý upír.

Než stihl cokoliv udělat, tak jsem mu jedním pohybem zlomil vaz. Vyšli jsem z kobky zpět k mému domu. Po cestě se nás nikdo nepokusil zastavil a když jsme vešli dovnitř, tak jsem zavolal: „Eleno?"

Nikdo se neozval a Katerina si odfrkla: „Snad sis nemyslel, že by se někdo jen tak, vzdal svého života."

Došel jsem do kuchyně pro nůž a přikázal jí: „Sedni si na gauč a bodej se neustále do nohy."

Poslechla mě a já s Maddoxem jsme se vydali ven hledat Elenu.

_Byl jsem vážně naivní, když jsem jí věřil, _zavrčel jsem v duchu.

Prohledali jsem celé okolí a už se začínalo stmívat, když mi zazvonil mobil, přijal jsem hovor a zeptal se: „Rebeko? Co chceš? Zrovna nemám čas."

„Myslíš to, že hledáš Elenu, která spí v pokoji?" zeptala se mě má sestřička a já si zanadával, protože hledat po domě mě nenapadlo.

Vypnul jsem hovor a s Maddoxem za zády jsme se vydali zpátky k domu. Už jsem si vážně připadal jako blbec, pořád něco řešit.

Vešli jsme do domu a naskytla se mi docela legrační podívaná. Katerina si do nohy neustále zabodávala nůž, zatímco Rebekah upíjela vínu a pozorovala jí se zadostiučiněním.

„Našla jsi vlkodlaka?" zeptal jsem se jí.

„Vlastně jsem našla celou smečku a protože už tu máme dvě dívky, pokud se teda dá Katherine považovat za dívku, tak se mi zdálo hezké vzít třetí."

„Dobrá práce, sestřičko," pochválil jsem jí, „co kdybys ty dvě odvedla na místo, které Maddox už vybral? On ti pomůže."

Když odešli, vydal jsem se do Elenina pokoje. Viděl jsem jí, jak leží a těma hnědýma, nekonečně smutnýma očima vyhlíží z okna.

„Mám otázku," řekl jsem.

„Hmm," na nic víc se ani nezmohla.

„Miluješ Elijaha?" zeptal jsem se a sledoval, jak sebou trhla, když jsem vyslovil jeho jméno.

„Já - ," dál se ani nedostala, protože nevěděla, co říct.

„Ode mě se to nikdo nedozví," řekl jsem jí.

„Ano. Miluju," prohlásila po pár minutách ticha a já cítil, že je to pravda, i když si tím ani ona nebyla úplně jistá.

„Vstaň," zavelel jsem přísným hlasem.

Poslechla mě a já k ní přešel.

„Tvým přátelům se po tobě stýská a ty přece nechceš, aby trpěli tvou ztrátou tak, jak ty trpíš ztrátou Elijah, že?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. Já si nakousl zápěstí a řekl jsem: „Tak pij."

Chvilku váhala, ale nakonec se napila.

Společně jsme se pak vydali k místu, kde jsem konečně mohl zlomit tu kletbu. Když zapadlo slunce a my před sebou měli ještě pár set metrů cesty, tak se nám do cesty postavili Eleniny přátelé, včetně Caroline.

Elena překvapeně vydechla a poprvé jsem v jejích očích viděl něco jiného než jen smutek a bolest.

„Eleno," zašeptal něžně Stefan a společně se svým bratrem se na mě chystali zaútočit, ale Elena to zatrhla: „To stačí Stefane. Nech ho tu kletbu zlomit. Jinak by tě okamžitě zabil. Je tak bezcitný, že dokázal zabít vlastního bratra."

Poprvé jsem si uvědomil, jak mě vlastně musí nenávidět. Nevšímal jsem si pohledů ostatních a prohlásil: „Nemáme čas se tu zdržovat. Jdeme."

I přesto její přátelé odmítali uhnout.


End file.
